Snow Day Fun
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: ROTG Secret Santa 2019 for fangirl530! Oneshot, takes place three years after the movie! Jack decides to get winter off to a good start in Burgess by surprising the Bennett children with a snow day! Jaime and Sophie join Jack and Baby Tooth for a day of snowball fights and sledding!


**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, my readers! I have returned! I decided to participate in the 2019 ROTG Secret Santa, so this is my gift for the lovely **fangirl530**! She requested either fanart or fanfic of Jack, Jaime, and Sophie having fun in the first snow of the year. I decided to include Baby Tooth here as well from another one of their requests and to make it a snow day for the Bennett children. Fangirl530, I really hope you enjoy this! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**.**

* * *

Snow Day Fun

"See you later, North!" Jack said as he and Baby Tooth jumped through the portal. Within seconds, they found themselves in the town of Burgess on a cold December day.

As soon as the portal closed, Jack looked around and saw that they were at the lake, and the town was covered in a fresh blanket of snow from the storm he sent last night. By now, the kids should've learned about school closing for the day now, and they were most likely getting ready to come outside to play.

"Come on, Baby Tooth, let's get Jaime and Sophie," the Guardian of Fun said as the Wind picked him up off his feet. "They have to be up by now!"

Baby Tooth squeaked in reply as she immediately followed Jack toward the Bennett household. Within a few minutes, Jack landed on the window looking into Jaime's bedroom with the little tooth fairy on his shoulder, and sure enough, they both found Jack's first believer putting on his coat and snow pants. His back was to them, so he didn't see or hear them landing on the window. This gave Jack an idea; he slowly pushed the window open and conjured a small snowflake that flew into the room and landed in front of Jaime making him stop in his tracks.

Jaime suddenly gasped and turned around only to see… "JACK! BABY TOOTH!" he shouted.

Jack chuckled as he jumped into the room allowing Jaime to plow into him hugging him around his middle. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "I see you saw my little present."

"Little?!" Jaime exclaimed happily. "Jack, you gave us the biggest snowfall of the year! Not even of the year! It just barely started! This was the first one!"

The Guardian of Fun laughed. "What can I say?" he replied. "Winter is finally here, and I decided to get things off to a good start."

Jaime couldn't help but laugh at the winter teen's comment, and then an idea came to him. "Wait, you and Baby Tooth are going to play with me and Sophie today right?" he asked.

"Of course, why do you think we came all the way here?" Jack replied. It had been three years since the Battle on Easter Sunday, and ever since then, Jack and Baby Tooth had made a little tradition of playing with the Bennett kids on the first snow day of the year. Jaime and Sophie of course loved spending quality time with the Guardian of Fun and his favorite little tooth fairy.

"Yes!" Jaime said thrusting his hands in the air. "Okay, let me go get Sophie. We can meet you guys outside by the lake."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said winking at his first believer making his way back toward the window.

* * *

As soon as Jaime got Sophie dressed in her snow gear, the two siblings said their goodbyes to their mother and ran outside. Thankfully, the lake wasn't too far from their house, so they didn't have to walk very far to meet up with Jack and Baby Tooth.

"JACK!" Sophie shouted as she ran ahead of her brother hugging the winter spirit around his middle.

Jack laughed as he hugged Sophie tightly in return. "Wow, I'm pretty popular today, aren't I?" he said to Baby Tooth with a smirk.

"I missed you so much!" Sophie shouted.

Jack found himself slightly dumbfounded at how well her sentences improved over the course of three years. Sophie was no longer the toddler he and the other Guardians found wandering around in the Warren all those years ago. She was now in kindergarten at the age of 5, and Jaime was now 13 years old. Both of the Bennett kids were growing up, and he couldn't help but smile sadly at that thought.

"I missed you too, kiddo," Jack said, "but hey, Baby Tooth and I are here now. We're going to have some fun today, just the four of us."

"Where's Bunny?" the little girl asked looking around for the Guardian of Hope.

"Oh, he couldn't make it today," Jack replied kneeling down so that he was at Sophie's level. He remembered the same look of disappointment Bunny had when Jack told him that he was going to see Jaime and Sophie. "He had a lot of work to do today, but he told me to tell you, missy, that he will be around later in the week to spend some time with you."

"YES!" Sophie said jumping up and down excitedly. "What are we going to play today?"

Jack laughed and looked at Jaime standing behind his little sister. "She's gotten more and more energetic over the years," he said with a smirk.

"Trust me…it's nonstop," Jaime replied.

Jack chuckled as he stood up. "Well, I say we start small and build up to the best stuff," he said. "Perhaps, a snowball fight?"

* * *

"Where is he?" Sophie whispered to Jaime as they peeked out from behind a tree with snowballs in their hands.

"Not sure, Soph," Jaime whispered back. "I don't hear Baby Tooth either."

"You think it's safe?"

"Hmm…" Jaime surveyed the forest area in front of them and the branches up above them. There was no sign of the winter teen or the little tooth fairy anywhere. "Maybe if we move very…_very_ quietly, we can try to sneak up on them."

"Ooooh…I like that. Let's do it!"

"SHHH! Now, when I count to three, we move…but quietly."

"Okay, ready? One…two…three…" The Bennett siblings tiptoed in the white, packed snow…as it crunched under their boots, but they chose to ignore it.

However…when Jaime looked up, he failed to see that…there was a certain winter spirit and a little tooth fairy right above them…wait for them because sure enough, as soon as they moved…

"AHHH!" they both screamed as two snowballs landed on their backs. They both turned around only to see Jack laughing hysterically.

"Aw man! I can't believe you two fell for that!" Jack said through his laughing fit. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Oh, is that so? GET HIM, SOPH!" Jaime suddenly shouted. With that, both he and Sophie threw their snowballs at the Guardian of Fun.

"Oh! Oh!" Jack shouted in a mocking tone as the snowballs pelted him. "You got me! You got me!" He staggered on the branch pretending to be injured. "Everything…everything is going dark…oh no…" The Wind gently picked him up and gently plopped him down in the ground on his back allowing him to pretend to be unconscious.

Sophie giggled as she ran over to him when he wasn't getting up. "Come on, Jack," she said giggling even more when she saw his tongue sticking out. "We didn't hit you _that _hard."

"Yeah, come on, you can't trick us," Jaime said with a smirk crossing his arms.

Jack's tongue retreated back into his mouth as he cracked one eye open. "You sure about that?" Without so much as a warning, he sat up and pulled Sophie into his lap tickling her sides causing her giggle.

"AHHH!" Sophie said through her giggles. "S-Stop, J-Jack! Hahaha! J-Jaime!"

Jaime could only laugh at the sight between his adoptive brother and his little sister. "Sorry, Soph," he said holding his hands up. "It's out of my hands."

Both Jack and Jaime smiled as Sophie's giggles continued to echo throughout the forest.

* * *

"You guys ready for one last run?" Jack asked the two kids in front of him.

"Ready!" Jaime and Sophie said in unison.

"Baby Tooth, you ready?" Jack asked the little fairy on his shoulder.

She squeaked in reply.

"Okay, here we go! Ready? Set?" Jack placed his feet in the snow on either side of Jaime's sled. "GO!" He immediately pushed off sending the four of them down the hill on the sled…for the tenth time that day.

The two kids, the Guardian of Fun, and the little fairy cheered and hollered as they cascaded down the hill on the wooden sled. The hill was near the forest and not too far from Jaime and Sophie's neighborhood, and it was deemed perfect for sledding by Jack himself. Within a minute, they started to slow down again and stopped just before one of the trees.

"Aw man…" Jaime said as they stopped.

Jack chuckled as he stood up from the sled. "Ah, don't worry, buddy," he said. "We still have the rest of winter to make the perfect hill for a long sled ride."

"Promise?" Sophie said as she stood up.

"Promise, Guardian's honor," Jack said winking at the little girl. He looked up only to see that snow began to gently fall above them. They weren't sure what time it was, but it had to be around 3:00 in the afternoon by now. Jaime mentioned that the snow was going to start up again around that time. "Right now, I think it's time for you guys to head home."

"He's right, Soph," Jaime said as he stood up. "Mom wanted us home before the snow started up again."

Sophie sighed. "Okay," she said, "but next time, we stay out a little longer."

Jack chuckled. "Deal, kiddo," he replied. "Come on," he picked up the sled by the strap pulling it, "let's get you guys home."

* * *

Jack and Baby Tooth walked the kids over to the edge of the street right across from their house. Not wanting their mom to see them hugging the air, they decided to say their goodbyes to their immortal friends before they crossed the street to go back to their house.

"We'll see you next time, okay?" Jack said as he pulled the kids into a group hug.

"Okay," the Bennett kids said in unison as they pulled away smiling. There was no reason to be sad. Jack was going to come back for their late night get-togethers next week.

"Thanks for such a great day, Jack," Jaime said smiling as they shared a fist bump.

"Anytime, kiddo," he said winking at his first believer, "and it gets better from here."

"I can't wait!" Sophie said jumping up and down excitedly.

Jack chuckled. As sad as it was to see that they were getting older, he wasn't going to let it bother him now. They would cross that bridge when it was time, but somewhere deep down, Jack had a feeling that he wasn't going to have to worry about Jaime and Sophie losing their belief in him or the other Guardians.

"Jaime!" a female voice shouted. "Sophie! Time to come inside!"

"Coming, Mom!" Jaime shouted back. He turned back to Jack. "Got to go, buddy."

"Same here, North promised I could help in the workshop today," Jack replied as he stepped back from them ready to take off for the Pole. "I'll see you around next time!"

"See ya, Jack!" they said in unison before taking off across the street toward their house.

Jack and Baby Tooth watched as the Bennett ran across the street and back toward their house, and as soon as they were sure Jaime and Sophie were safely home, Jack turned to Baby Tooth. "Come on, Baby Tooth," he said. "Let's go home."

Baby Tooth squeaked in reply as Jack took off into the air and flew back toward the Pole.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Annnnnnnnd that's all for now, boys and girls! I promise, I'll be back with We're Your Family Too soon! Just need to push through the writer's block, and this definitely helped a little! Hope you all liked this one! Don't forget to read and review! Thanks again, guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
